Un nuevo aliado ¿un nuevo rival?
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Siempre han existido los dos clanes que se odian los cazadores y los vampiros pero ¿No existe un tercer clan? bueno el cazador amatista pronto conocera a su aliado y Kaname Kuran a ¿Su rival?
1. Chapter 1

_**Un nuevo aliado ¿un nuevo rival? **_

Actuación especial de: Mayuki Ryu (protagonizada por mi…no me llamo así pero me gusta mucho ese nombre)

Akira Raiyeki Mi niña

Ikiryu Raiyeki Su hermanito

Y otros que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia

**Cap1-Prologo**

"_Existen los vampiros, seres que se alimentan de sangre humana según su antojo, seres de exterior bello pero de interior pútrido, los cazadores, grandes enemigos de los vampiros serios y de carácter férreo con avance en armas de cacería elevados, se dice que por odio siempre pelean, otras por que son los únicos que rechazan la belleza de los vampiros, pero existe un raza mas una por la cual mas muertes se han provocado, una de las razones por la cual los vampiros y cazadores son rivales, tener a esa raza como aliado es tener una victoria asegurada._

_Esa raza son los demonios, parte pariente de los vampiros, también seres de aspecto bello pero de pútrido interior, mas los siglos los han cambiando, la cabeza de la raza, ha hecho ocultar su especie para protegerla y controlarla de sus impulsos asesinos, el nombre del líder se llama"…_

Un ruido lo alejo de la lectura.

-¿Qué fue eso?-decía para si un chico de ojos amatista.

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su pistola y se fue a ver que pasaba dejado el libro en el estante de madera que se hallaba en la biblioteca.

_En ese instante el muchacho no sabía que su mundo iba a ser cambiado totalmente_

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap2-Un muchacho de ojos miel con tonos de sangre**

En el bosque.

-Aléjense por favor-decía una niña atado a un árbol.

-Te ves suculenta-decía un nivel E de 6.

-Les pido que me dejen-decía con la voz temblorosa.

-Será mejor que lo escuchen-dijo un chico de cabellos plateados apuntando a la cabeza de uno de los vampiros.

-Rétame-dijo riendo.

-Claro-dijo mientras sin ningún atraso le disparo a la cabeza.

-MALDITO!-grito uno de ellos.

Zero fue mas veloz y lo esquivo logró matar a los otros 5 sin ninguna dificultad, al terminar las miserables vidas de esos vampiros se concentro en ver como estaba la niña.

-¿Oye estas bien?-dijo zarandeándole.

Cuando despertó Zero creyó y no se equivocaba en ver unos ojos de color miel con tonos de sangre, pero también la esclerótica algo oscurecida pero al rato volvió al blanco de siempre.

-Mmm ¿Que?-dijo con algo de dolor.

-Niña estas bien?-dijo algo tenso al verla.

-No soy chica soy niño-dijo sonrojándose el niño (esta vez…jeje sabia que les iba a confundir XD)

-¿Niño?-dijo sorprendido.

El niño parecía ser más una chica, cabellos de plata extendiéndose hasta sus caderas, cuerpo no muy alto y delgado, cara fina y una piel blanca cual nieve de invierno, y ojos ámbar que mostraban inocencia y mucha timidez, llevaba puesta solo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules pero rasgada por los ataques y manchada de tierra.

Al ver eso el mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate.

-¿Estas bien? Creo que tienes fiebre-dijo el menor.

-Si estoy bien…espera te ayudare (desatando las cuerdas) ya esta-dijo sonriendo… wow había sonreído, esto definitivamente era raro.

-Gracias!-dijo con un cálida sonrisa que hacia que la mas sonriente sonrisa de Yuki (según Zero) se quedara unos millones de metros bajo tierra y claro esto le causo un sonrojo obvio…quizás demasiado.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-dijo evitando verle.

-Ikiryu Raiyeki y…no me digas…eres Zero Kiryu-dijo acertando a la primera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno…he oído mucho de ti…gracias Zero-kun por ayudarme (levantándose) ite-dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-Estas bien?

-Creo que me lastime el tobillo seguramente al correr y caer me lo lastime, pero no te preocupes no es nada-dijo sonando tranquilo.

-Déjame ver (revisando) como que no es nada, esta muy morado-dijo preocupado se agacho detrás de el-mira súbete a mi espalda-dijo serio.

-Pero…

-Tu solo hazme caso-dijo nervioso.

El niño hizo caso y se subió a la espalda del mayor y comenzaron a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-Si.

-Sabes donde es tu cuarto?

-Eh no, es que ni siquiera llegue a hablar con el director-dijo algo muy avergonzado por su acto tan irresponsable de no hablar con el director (conste mi niño no esta mintiendo).

-¿Por que?

-Es que…bueno estaba paseando por el campus y vi un cuervo, me gustan los cuervos así que intente atraparlo pero luego me sentí mal y como estaba débil fui capturado por esos sujetos.

-Vaya…bueno como no tienes cuartos… dormirás esta noche en el mió y ahí te curare-dijo para luego en su mente pararse en seco.

Estaba poniéndose nervioso por un chico que solo conoció hace media hora, le sonríe y para rematar lo lleva de caballito hacia su cuarto para no solo curarlo sino para pasar la noche ahí…Definitivamente esto no iba nada bien.

-Agradezco lo que haces por mí, pero con dejarme en la oficina del director estaré bien.

-No, eso si que no, no te dejare solo con ese loco ahí.

-¿Qué loco?

-El director.

-Esta loco?

-Bueno no en el mal sentido sino que es muy…fastidioso-dijo suspirando.

-Y?

-…Mira solo vamos a mi cuarto ¿si?

-Voy detrás de ti-dijo riendo a lo que se refería.

Y sin darse cuenta el comenzó a reírse con él, era increíble hasta reía.

Por los cuartos de la clase del sol un cierto sangre pura pasaba por ahí y más especifico por el cuarto de Zero.

Se quedo tieso al ver que Zero estaba riendo con un chico en su espalda a cuestas.

El amatista sintió la presencia del vampiro y se acallaron las risas.

-Kiryu… ¿Qué haces…?

-Lo que haga no te incumbe…y mejor vete a tu cuarto antes de que dispare, el hecho que tenga en mi espalda a un chico no me impide sacar mi arma, y debo añadir que el maldito hecho que hayas vuelto no te da el derecho de pasar a la hora que se te pegue la regalada gana-dijo con enojo casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Bien… entonces me retiro buenas noches-dijo marchándose no sin antes darle una mirada de odio al chico que se encontraba en la espalda de Zero, que eran obvios celos, muy obvios, sinceros y puros celos.

-*Kaname Kuran… en cuanto Zero lo vio su corazón latió con fuerza y del otro también, si tienen esa clase de sentimientos ¿por que se tratan así?*-pensaba el menor mientras se dirigían a la habitación del amatista.

En cuanto a Kuran al llegar a su habitación sin saludar a su hermana o a sus sirvientes, se rompió la ventana, soltando su poder en un arranque de rabia.

Esa noche el vampiro se repetía solo una pregunta.

¿Quién era ese niño?

_La pequeña aparición de un chico cambiaria por completo la situación de ciertos chicos en sus corazones._

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap3-Reina de los demonios**

Ya en la mañana Zero no sabia como dormir con el menor, este se negaba dormir en la cama, pero tras discusiones ambos durmieron juntos pero de manera rara, Zero sentado y recargado en la pared, (aclarar que la cama de este chico esta pegada a la pared) con Ikiryu dormido en su hombro.

-Ikiryu (mirando su reloj para luego moverlo) despierta debemos ir donde el director.

-Mmm 5 minutos mas.

-Ikiryu.

-(Bostezando) ¿Que?

-Ve a ducharte primero que debemos ir a ver al director-dijo levantándole.

-Si-dijo obedeciendo al mayor.

Después de que ambos se ducharan cuando iban a entrar a la oficina.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO LO VISTE?-se oyó una voz femenina.

-Perdóname… es que desapareció no lo pude encontrar-decía el director siendo agarrado de su abrigo y sacudido como saco de papas.

-¿One-sama?-dijo el ojimel.

-¿Ikiryu?-se volteo a verlo-Ikiryu!-y de un salto fue a abrazarlo con efusividad-Estaba preocupada ¿Por qué no fuiste con el director?

-Es que pasaron una cosas, pero tranquila, estoy bien Zero me ayudo a salir de lo que estaba perdido en el bosque.

-Zero… (Mirando al chico) Zero!-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo?

-Vaya como has crecido.

Zero no se la creía vio a una mujer alta casi del tamaño de Toga de cabellos blancos hasta las caderas y de ojos miel, era idéntica a su hermano solo que era ella mas alta, tenia senos no enormes pero tampoco era plana y tenia un abrigo negro con una poléra rasgada y pantalones de mezclilla.

-¿Me conoces?

-Bueno yo si pero tu no a mí por el hecho que cuando te vi estabas dormido…solo tenias 6 años.

-Conociste a mis…

-Padres si…lamento mucho lo que paso…cuando trate de localizar a Shizuka para matarla, había desaparecido-dijo con tristeza.

-No… no te preocupes… pero bien quisiera saber su nombre.

-Akira Raiyeki soy la hermana mayor de Ikiryu.

-Un gusto.

-Mira mi hermanito estará en la clase diurna y yo seré maestra en la clase nocturna.

-En la nocturna?

-Si es que había vacante para maestra de historia y literatura.

-Ya veo.

-Pero bueno… Zero ¿Por qué no le haces conocer el campus a Ikiryu?-dijo el director.

-Claro-dijo Zero y con una reverencia se fue, con el ojimiel detrás.

-Akira por que no le dijiste a Zero lo que eres?-dijo algo confundido el director.

-Zero se notaba en su mirada que llegó a querer mucho a mi hermanito saber lo que somos podría decepcionarlo, esperare el momento y se lo diré.

Ya en la tarde cuando iban a salir los de la clase nocturna.

-Zero quiero ver como es tu trabajo de prefecto-dijo el pequeño sonriendo.

-Claro pero aléjate de las locas ¿si?-dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza del menor.

Cuando el peligro había pasado salieron los nobles Takuma, Shiki, Aido, Kain, Rima, Ruka y claro los hermanos Kuran que obviamente el mayor no estaba de buen humor.

-Hola Zero-dijo nerviosa Yuki a ver que Zero no tenia un semblante tan amable.

-…-pero no le respondió seguía resentido el chico por lo que le hizo.

-(viendo al niño ojimiel) Vaya así que eres el niño que Kiryu-kun llevaba a cuestas-decía Kuran acercándose al menor-Me llamo….

-Kaname Kuran si ya te conozco-dijo serio pero por como tenia el aura oscura lo ponía nervioso.

-ME alegra que me conozcas-dijo acercando su mano para tomarle del cuello, involuntariamente claro, hasta que.

-Aléjate de el Kuran que ni siquiera se te ocurra tocarlo ¿Entiendes?-dijo Zero clavando sus garras en Kuran claro que causando conmoción en los demás.

-OYE NIVEL E SUELTA…!-Aido no pudo terminar por que vio paralizado la mirada fría de el ojimel protegiendo indirectamente al amatista.

-Zero basta no vale la pena-dijo el menor poniendo su mano en el brazo de su amigo.

-Si…el camino ya no tiene locas así que vayan por su cuenta, Ikiryu.

-Si?

-Vamonos debo seguirte mostrando la academia dijo tomándole de la mano y llevándoselo lejos.

-Ese nivel E-dijo Aido encolerizado.

-Nunca había visto a Zero tan molesto, nunca se había puesto así en los años que lo conozco-dijo Yuki melancólica.

Kuran no dijo nada solo se fue a clases emanando un aura oscura por todo el camino.

Mientras en los cuartos del sol.

-Zero ¿Porque le clavaste tus garras a Kuran-san?

-Sentía que iba a herirte axial que intervine-dijo serio.

-Ya veo…gracias-dijo sonriendo.

-No hay de que-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, no sabia el porque pero ese niño le traía calma.

Ya en la clase de la luna.

-Buenas noches alumnos soy Akira Raiyeki su nueva maestra de Historia y literatura.

Los balbuceos de los alumnos era obvio, era una mujer hermosa.

-*Esta mujer… no puede ser*-pensó sorprendido el sangre pura.

-En estas clases habaremos no solo de los vampiros sino de todas las clases de criaturas que existen en este mundo tanto del cielo como del infierno-decía seria.

La clase comenzó con lo alto que era el cielo y ahí se quedaron ya que la clase era extensa.

-Espere Sensei-dijo Kuran deteniendo a la mujer en medio del pasillo.

-Si Kuran-kun?-dijo sonriendo.

-Podríamos hablar? A solas.

-Claro…donde quiere hablar.

-En los dormitorios de la luna en mi estudio.

-Bien.

Ya en el estudio.

-¿Qué sucede Kuran-kun?-decía aun con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Deje ya esa sonrisa ya no hay nadie que nos escuche o vea.

-Al fin Bien Kuran de que quieres hablar-dijo caminando su voz a la verdadera seria y fría.

-Que trae aquí a la Reina de los Demonios como maestra de la academia Cross?-pregunto.

-Vine por Zero-dijo simple.

-Kiryu?. ¿Por que?

-Por que le hice una promesa a sus difuntos padres, de protegerlo y faltare a mi palabra…lo entrenare como se debe para prepararlo contra Rido ya que este esta con vida.

-Ya veo.

-Noto celos en tus ojos… ¿Es por hecho que Zero defendió a mi hermanito ante tu intento de indirecta amenaza?

-Hermanito?

-Si Ikiryu es mi hermanito menor y será mejor que dejes tus intentos asesinos que si le llegas a tocar un solo cabellos mi hermano…te mato-dijo cambiando su mirada una más molesta.

-Tranquilícese.

-Yo se como hacerlo y tu no, además déjame advertirte una cosa mas si haces daño a Zero créeme que no te ira nada bien.

-Yo jamás dañaría a Zero-se sorprendió por sus mismas palabras había dejados sus sentimientos al descubierto.

-Jamás? No me hagas reír, te fuiste con tu hermana para casarte que de por si es enfermo que entre dos hermanos se quieran casar (Nota los comentarios de Akira sobre eso solo es parte del guión en completamente diferente a lo que ella piensa o yo o cualquiera no piensen mal de mi por favor (reverencia Itachi x Sasuke forever!)) lo heriste…el se merece algo mejor, a mi hermano… sabes anoche durmieron juntos y como el cuarto de mi hermano no esta terminado se quedara con Zero todas las noches, quizás pase algo entre esos días-dijo para sentir un puño, pero fue detenido-¿Verdad que duele? Ver a la persona que te gusta con otra siente lo que sintió Zero-dijo con esto burlón.

-Luchare por Zero-dijo serio.

-Inténtalo (mirando su reloj)-Ya es muy tarde mejor me marcho… Buenas noches Kaname Kuran-dijo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Kuran molesto pero sobretodo sorprendido ninguna persona le había dicho cosas tan dolientes, pero para su mala suerte eran toas ciertas.

-Cumpliré mi promesa aunque sea difícil-dijo botándose en su cama agotado enfrentarse a boca con la Reina de los Demonios de verdad que era difícil.

Ya en el jardín muy lejos de ahí.

-*Al fin ese idiota se da cuenta de lo que siente, pero no te lo pondré fácil Kuran se necesitan mas que palabras para lograr los cometidos, solo espero que Zero admita lo que siente antes de que sea tarde; (risa baja) creo que esto se pondrá muy interesante*-pensaba la reina viendo la luna con una sonrisa de esperaza.

_Una prueba muy difícil iba a comenzar, el declarar el amor y el admitir el amor, ambas difíciles pero no imposibles._

**Continuara… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap4-Comienza la prueba-Es un placer verte de nuevo**

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde la estadía de los Raiyeki en la Academia, la Reina de los demonios había puesto a prueba a Kaname Kuran para ver si era capaz de obtener el corazón de Zero.

Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como creía, Ikiryu el príncipe de los demonios llamado también "Abismo" que pronto se argumentaría el por que, era gran amigo del amatista protagonista, pero para su mala suerte, el peliplata confundía el cariño que le profesaba Ikiryu con otra cosa, un sentimiento que iba mas allá de la amistad.

Ikiryu no amaba a Zero lo veía como un gran amigo en el que podía confiarle todo, más Zero no se daba cuenta y confundía las cosas.

-Oye Ikiryu ¿Te gusta alguien?-pregunto simple pero nervioso el amatista mientras se encaminaban hacia las rejas del dormitorio de la luna.

-Ehh (sonrojo OBVIO) no-dijo en un susurro de lo mas adorable claro para Zero que era el único que lo veía-¿Por qué?

-Ah no por nada-dijo riendo sabía que su amiguito mentía, pero no sabía quien era ese afortunado.

-(Bostezo)

-Ikiryu ¿estas bien? No has dejado de bostezar toda la mañana y eso que casi llegamos tarde a clases por que te dormiste-pregunto preocupado el mayor.

-Si… oye te tengo una pregunta

-Dime.

-¿Has pensado en una manera mas amable de hacer que se vayan los y las estudiantes fanáticas de los vampiros?

-Amable…no y tampoco pienso hacerlo ya viste lo locas que son, cuando se trata de calmar.

-Ya se te hago una apuesta, si consigo de una manera (hablando entre bostezo) mas amable, serás así por un mes.

-Bien si y gano… bueno ya veré que pedirte-decía pensativo.

Las chicas gritaban como locas al ver a los vampiros salir Zero se fue a las rejas para dejar que pasen, mientras que el otro se iba hasta el final

-(Tocándole el hombro a una chica) Oye-dijo el niño.

-Que?-dijo una viéndolo con enojo por sacarla de ver a los vampiros, pero ese enojo se hizo humo al verlo, y claro muchos otros vieron lo que pasaba dejando el enojo de lado.

-Los de la clase nocturna, deben llegar a clase serian tan amables de no se (sonrisa tierna ^.^) al menos darles lugar a que pasen.

Los ojos de todos se hicieron corazones y gritaron al unísono.

-KYA!

-Eh?

-ES TAN LINDO

-EH?...

Mientras en la reja.

-Pasen de una vez antes que les ataquen las locas-dijo Zero molesto al ver a los neófitos.

-Gracias por ayudar Kiryu-kun-dijo serio el castaño pero mostrando agradecimiento.

-Zero-dijo Yuki llamando la atención de este-Quería decirte que yo…

La chica no termino de decir lo que quería decir ya que un grito de susto, llamo la atención a todos.

Zero logro divisar entre un montón de chicas y chicos rodeaban a Ikiryu que notaba que perdía el conocimiento y el miedo que se reflejaban en sus ojos ámbar.

-IKIRYU!-grito Zero y fue corriendo a ayudar a su amigo.

-Z…Zero-decía algo consciente

Este ahuyento a los del dormitorio diurno con la mirada mas fría que hasta el aura fría llegaba a los vampiros, los otros asustados se fueron corriendo dejando inconsciente a un niño de no menos de 12 a 13 años que fue sujetado con delicadeza por el mayor, dejándolo parado.

-Ikiryu (Zarandeándole) ¿Estas bien?

-S…si estoy bien…solo quiero dormir-dijo para desmayarse en los brazos de el amatista.

-Oye…-Zero solo lo hazlo de tipo princesa y se dirigió a los nobles-El camino esta libre ya pueden irse a sus clases-dijo para luego irse corriendo con el menor en sus brazos.

En la clase de la Reina, esta había llegado justo a su hora de clases ya que había tenido un consejo con unos nobles del infierno.

-Disculpe-dijo un hombre estando en la puerta de la clase de la Reina.

-Dígame que es tan importante como para interrumpir mi clase-dijo seria desde el marco de la puerta pero luego, su gesto serio se hizo de preocupación y susto-(dirigiéndose a los alumnos) Lean la pagina 20 hasta donde termina la lectura si toca la campana se pueden retirar, pero después esta prohibido que salgan-dijo para luego salir corriendo de la clase.

Ese acto llamo mucho la atención de ciertos hermanos.

Ya en la habitación de Zero.

-Akira-san-dijo Zero poniendo un paño húmedo en la frente del menor.

-Ikiryu, ¿Zero que pasó?-dijo preocupada.

-No lo se solo se desmayo-dijo serio.

-…Ya se que hacer Zero vigila la puerta desde fuera, yo volveré con lo que necesito-dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

-Si.

En la clase del la luna cierta niña de apellido Kuran salio de la clase a tomar agua y vio a la maestra hablando por teléfono y no pudo evitar quedarse a ver lo que pasaba.

-Si los espero de media hora…si esta condenado a muerte hoy? Perfecto déjenlo inconsciente con cualquier droga, bien adiós-dijo cerrando su celular-(sintiendo presencia) ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Vaya, vaya hace años que no te veía Aki-chan.

-Reconozco esa fastidiosa voz sal de tu escondite Rido-dijo seria.

Yuki se quedo helada al ver a su tío que creía muerto.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo Aki-chan.

-Igualmente Rido-dijo con sarcasmo.

-*¿Akira-sensei conoce a Rido Kuran?*-pensaba la niña mientras seguía escondida.

-¿Qué quieres Rido?

-Quiero que nos aliemos Akira.

En la puerta del cuarto de Zero.

-¿Kuran?

-Buenas noches Zero-dijo el castaño llamando al otro por su nombre eso provoco que el corazón de Zero latiera más rápido de lo normal.

-Q…Que quieres Kuran, no es hora que estés en clases?-dijo nervioso alejándose de la puerta.

-Lo se, pero no pude evitar venir a verte-dijo acorralando a Zero contra la pared.

-¿A verme, estas bien?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Mejor que nunca-dijo sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los del amatista.

-No lo…-Zero no termino de hablar ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por el mayor y este los correspondió con necesidad casi con desesperación.

_Uno no puede evitar corresponder a lo que siente_

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap5-Demonios de sangre pura **

En los jardines de la Academia Cross.

-¿Aliarnos?-dijo la peliblanca arqueando una ceja.

-Si, dentro de 2 meses atacare con una horda inmensa y lo destruiremos todo además tu no tienes simpatía por mis sobrinos, puedes matarlos a ellos y a los que se interpongan en tu camino, se la amiga tan maravillosa que tuve hace 425 años.

-Es tentador Rido-dijo sonriendo-Pero no.

-(frunciendo el entrecejo y cambiando de gesto a uno mas serio o enojado) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Por que uno: Zero, Toga y Kaien les tengo mucho aprecio, me mataría traicionarlos y a mi hermanito también.

Dos: No me simpatizan los hermanos Kuran, pero no al punto de matarlos *Aunque a veces me sobran las ganas* y tres: cambiaste hace 425 años ya no eres ese sujeto del que éramos, rivales en los deportes y lógica junto a tu hermano, no eres ese Rido que era mi mejor amigo-dijo con el semblante triste.

-Es una lástima Akira…-dijo el también mostrando un semblante triste sinceramente triste.

-La guerra será de dos meses prepárate Rido para tu última batalla-dijo mostrando fiereza.

-Será la tuya, Akira, de dos meses-dijo por último y se fue dejando a Akira sola bueno no tan sola…

-(Suspiro) Yuki sal de ahí….no te hagas a la que no estas por que se que estas aquí no sabes esconder tu presencia-dijo seria.

De los matorrales salio la niña temblando.

-Yuki me desobedeciste, y escuchaste una conversación ajena a escondidas-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Lo siento.

-Lo siento yo mas tengo que aplicarte un castigo-dijo acorralándola contra la pared, el miedo por la Reina no le dejaba moverse y eso que tenia el campo libre para escapar.

-Me darás una reseña de lo que leíste y repetir en tu cuaderno 60 veces "No debo espiar conversaciones ajenas"-dijo mirándole seria aunque lo único que quería9 en esos momentos era reír.

-Eh?

-No soy tan mala como para dañar físicamente *aunque a tu hermano si no me controlaba le rompía la mano*

-Akira-sensei ¿Usted conoció a mis padres?

-Claro…los conocía muy bien…éramos buenos amigos-dijo sonriendo con melancolía.

-Será de dos meses-dijo la menor.

-Si…mejor será que te prepares para pelear mejor que antes.

-Akira-sensei usted…bueno es mas que obvio que no le simpatizamos pero…

-Mira Yuki tu bueno… me agradas pero tampoco para exagerar, lo que el idota de tu hermano junto contigo le hicieron a Zero fue el colmo de los males, usarlo como pieza de ajedrez hacerle ilusiones para después dejarlo eso si que es bajo, y no hace falta decir que es enfermizo que estén casados, comprometidos, o lo que sea que sean-contesto molesta.

-Siento mucho lo que le hice…se que me odia pero quiero pedirle perdón-dijo bajando la cabeza con los ojos aguados.

-El o te odia, quizás sigue algo resentido pero te sigue queriendo como una amiga-dijo sonriendo

-¿En serio?

-Si…Zero tiene un corazón de oro, así que de eso solo espera, pero aún no se le olvida que te casaste o comprometiste con tu hermano que; lo repito; es enfermo en todo sentido de la palabra-dijo seria.

-Pero no lo estamos, nosotros rompimos nuestra relación por voluntad propia-dijo seria sin sentir melancolía por lo que decía.

-¿A si?-dijo interesada la mujer.

-Si, yo estoy enamorada de un chico de mi clase, y mi hermano, bueno no lo se pero se que lo trae loco-dijo sonriendo.

-Explícate con lo de loco

-Escribe muchos poemas con el, pero jamás lo ha dibujado.

-¿Te gustaría saber quien es?

-Claro

-Pero deberás prometerme algo.

-Lo que sea

-No decir nada a nadie.

-Lo prometo palabra de Kuran.

-Es Zero.

-¡¿ES ZERO?

-Shh no grites.

-En serio ¿Cómo sabe que es el?

-Tengo mis métodos, pero bueno vete al aula antes de que cumpla mi castigo-dijo sonriendo.

-Mejor me voy a clase-dijo con gotita en la cabeza y salio corriendo.

-*estos jóvenes…bueno en que estaba…ah si…ya deben estar en la puerta*-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

En esos instantes en los pasillos del dormitorio del sol.

En la puerta del cuarto de Zero.

-¿Kuran?

-Buenas noches Zero-dijo el castaño llamando al otro por su nombre eso provoco que el corazón de Zero latiera más rápido de lo normal.

-Q…Que quieres Kuran, no es hora que estés en clases?-dijo nervioso alejándose de la puerta.

-Lo se, pero no pude evitar venir a verte-dijo acorralando a Zero contra la pared.

-¿A verme, estas bien?-dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Mejor que nunca-dijo sonriendo y acercando sus labios a los del amatista.

-No lo…-Zero no termino de hablar ya que sus labios fueron atrapados por el mayor y este los correspondió con necesidad casi con desesperación.

Cuando se separaron para respirar, Zero trató de empujar a Kuran, pero este no se lo permitió.

-Suéltame Kuran basta-dijo casi sin aire, pero sus palabras fueron calladas por los besos apasionados del castaño y sus caricias fugaces.

-Zero…(tomándole del rostro) Zero yo…

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Kuran-san?-dijo una voz femenina.

-Akira-san *Mierda ahora si he muerto*

-*Diablos*-pensó el castaño.

-Eh Akira-san yo…

-Tranquilo Zero siento, la presencia de mi hermano, en cuanto a ti Kuran-san creí haber dicho explícitamente que no salieran de la clase.

-Debía hablar con el director.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que me vaya, yo creía que el líder de los del cuarto de la luna mostraba disciplina pero veo que me equivoqué, ahora vete al aula-dijo señalando el pasillo.

-Pero…

-Sin peros que decir *(hablando telepáticamente) Kuran no seas tramposo y vete a tu clase, escucha a tus mayores*

El castaño no tuvo otra opción mas que irse a regañadientes, había sido humillado frente a Zero definitivamente Akira Raiyeki era su karma por todo lo que le hizo al menor.

Cuando se fue Zero no pudo evitar reírse, ver a ese chupasangre irse callado a su clase era algo que no se veía, definitivamente esa mujer era genial.

Pero cuando el pasillo quedo vació, la mujer hizo señal, y unos hombres de negro traían un saco de lona negra algo grande y por como lo sintió Zero era un humano ¿Qué significaba?

-Ikiryu despierta.

-One-sama?

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso desde que comiste?

-6 meses y 3 semanas

-Ikiryu-dijo en tono de reproche.

-Lo siento-dijo cabizbajo y cansado.

-Tranquilo mira te traje una buena presa así que estar tranquilo-dijo acariciando su cabecita.

-Akira-sama estamos listos-dijo uno de negro.

-Bien.

-Akira-san que pasa?-pregunto Zero anonadado.

-Zero fuiste sincero y maravilloso conmigo y mi hermanito, lo menos que podemos hacer es que veas lo que somos, ya tu sabrás si juzgarnos-dijo triste la chica.

Del saco salio un hombre delgado e inconsciente, Zero sabia quien era, era un preso de una cárcel de máxima seguridad, acusado por violación a 5 menores, fraude y asesinato a los mismos menores y según lo que el sabio hoy le daban la pena de muerte.

Ikiryu se acerco a el, puso su mano derecha en el pecho del hombre y poco a poco este iba desapareciendo dejando solo la bolsa de lona vacía.

-(Anotando) El reo número 365 fue condenado a morir ahogado (tomando el saco) gracias por su colaboración, hasta otros 6 meses Akira-sama Ikiryu-donno-dijeron los hombre y se marcharon.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo el amatista confundió y anonadado.

-Zero es hora que sepas quienes somos-dijo Akira-Somos demonios de sangre pura.

Las palabras de la mujer resonaron por toda la cabeza del menor dejándolo sorprendido.

_Siempre llega el momento del hombre en confesar su pasado para demostrar su aprecio, en este caso los demonios deberán de confesar su pasado al joven de cazador._

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap6-Se cuenta la verdad**

En la habitación de Zero

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo el amatista confundió y anonadado.

-Zero es hora que sepas quienes somos-dijo Akira-Somos demonios de sangre pura.

Las palabras de la mujer resonaron por toda la cabeza del menor dejándolo sorprendido.

-Akira-san tu…

-Siento no haberte dicho la verdad, desde un comienzo-dijo triste.

-Ahora es el comienzo-dijo serio- ¿Quiénes son? y ¿Cómo me conocen?

Akira se sorprendió ante las preguntas con argumento que tendría que hacer.

-Bien soy Akira Raiyeki también llamada "Reina carmesí" y mi hermano Ikiryu Raiyeki llamado "El príncipe del abirmo" somos líderes de los demonios, durante siglos mantenemos distancias entre los vampiros para evitar los conflictos.

En si no somos los lideres en todo lo que abarca la palabra, hay alguien mas que es nuestro líder en pocas palabras nuestra maestra.

-¿Quién es?

-Mayuki Ryu, ella fue llamada hace 2000 años el demonio pacifista.

-¿Demonio pacifista?

-Si, ella era pacifista junto a su hermano gemelo Kikumaru Ryu, pelearon contra miles de enemigos para traer la paz y calma en los alrededores del infierno; yo y mi hermano somos sus protegidos o hijos adoptivos por así decirlo. Nuestro padre murió en la ultima guerra y mi madre durante esa guerra dio a luz a mi hermano y murió, tras finalizar la guerra Mayuki-sama quien había perdido a su prometido e hijo en la guerra fuimos su esperanza para cumplir su cometido, crear un mundo pacifico, lejos de las alianzas militares, de la guerra; nos adopto como sus hijos pero mantendríamos nuestro apellido.

-Bien contestaste la primera pregunta, la segunda.

-Hace siglos que yo tuve preferencia por ayudar a los cazadores, brindándoles armas y alguna que otra cosa, jamás en mi vida quise ayudar a los chupasangre que desde hace 425 años no hacen mas que darme problemas.

-Nunca quisiste ayudar a los vampiros?

-No ellos nacieron teniendo vida eterna, ya saben ellos cuidarse solos-dijo simple-pero bueno hace 400 años yo había hecho amistad con los Kiryu por un hombre que era cazador, asistía a los nombramientos, uniones, nacimientos, etc. Sabia mucho de ellos pero nunca me atreví a traicionarlos.

Unos 12 años atrás, ese hombre tuvo mucha descendencia y claro llegue a conocer a su ultimo descendiente Yoru Kiryu.

-Mi padre.

-Si, el me llevo a su casa junto a mi hermano y Mayuki-sama, cuando quería que nos conocieran tu y tu hermano, ambos estaban dormidos, y para no molestar decidimos irnos, pero por cosas de la vida tuvimos que irnos hacia Italia 12 años, en Venecia recibimos la noticia de que el junto a su esposa habían muerto, cuando llegamos ya no estabas con nosotros y tu hermano desaparecido, juramos ante la tumba de tus padres matar al asesino quien para mala suerte mía era Shizuka Hio una gran amiga mía…aun siendo vampiro nos llevábamos bien jamás en la vida pensé que ella fuese la autora de ese crimen, cuando la localizamos ya había muerto a manos de Kuran-san, creo que eso es todo, reitero lamento no decirte nada-dijo con la mirada baja.

-No lo sientas, fuiste amiga de mis padres e intentaste vengarlos, no seria capaz de odiarte a ti o Ikiryu-dijo sonriendo-Pero respóndeme una cosa ¿por que esos apodos?

-Bueno el de Ikiryu, cuando despierte el que te responda, a mi tengo ese apodo de la reina carmesi, por el hecho que vampiros y demonios rebeldes han ido a sus tumbas siempre en un mar de sangre-dijo riendo.

-Otra más ¿Por qué no me fuiste a buscar después de la muerte de mis padres?

-Bueno Toga es muy buen maestro, y ya estabas haciendo tu vida, y lo más importante era salvar a tu hermano y encontrar a Shizuka-dijo simple-¿Algo más?

-Si… ¿Ustedes comen almas, pero que clase de almas? Y ¿Hay jerarquía en su mundo?

-Si, nosotros comemos almas que han sido devastadas por los pecados no podemos comer de otra clase, si comemos una que esta…como decir un poco corrompida nos hace daño y si comemos una pura ten por seguro que moriríamos y bueno tengo convenios con las prisiones de máxima seguridad los que están por ser ejecutados nos los traen, es un buen negocio.

Además que solo comemos solo 2 veces por año, y no comemos, las absorbemos luego que pasan los 6 meses debemos sacarlas del mismo modo que las absorbemos, lo demás va por cuenta de Dios.

-Y la jerarquía?

-Bueno como los demonios tenemos varias razas pero si te refieres a jerarquía… los niveles S son los puros es decir yo mi hermano y mi señora, niveles A son los nobles estos son como los niveles B en los vampiros, niveles C son los prisioneros que atentaron con comer almas y los niveles D que han comido almas puras y se han convertido en bestias sin raciocinio y yo como la cabeza de todos debo impedir que los niveles D o C salgan del infierno, si salen habrán grandes consecuencias para la tierra-Bueno (estirándose) buenas noches pequeño mañana será un día duro-dijo la mujer para luego salir del cuarto.

-Ikiryu?

-Zero…¿Qué me paso?

-Comiste esa alma y luego te desmayaste.

-Entonces tu…

-Si, lo se todo, tranquilo no estoy molesto, pero te tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué el apodo de Príncipe del abismo?

-Bueno, dicen muchos que mi aura hace que todo el mundo, bueno… se pelee dejándose caer en un abismo de odio y del cual no retornan, y lo de príncipe bueno ya lo sabes-dijo serio.

-Bien…bueno como perdiste la apuesta de la cual casi te violan alrededor de 500 chicas y chicos, mi premio será una salida a comer-dijo serio aunque lo que pedía era poco.

-Eso es todo?-pregunto sorprendido por que creía que le pediría algo mas una chaqueta nueva o que le ayudase todo el año.

-¿Qué, quieres aumentar la derrota?-dijo riendo.

-No, esta bien-dijo sonriendo, para luego dormir (claro que Zero durmió en otra cama).

Ya en la mañana durante el desayuno.

-QUE DENTRO DE 2 MESES SE REALIZARA UNA GUERRA?-dijo Zero enojado hacia la mujer demonio.

-Si

-¡¿Por qué NO DIJISTE NADA?-pregunto el amatista.

-Por que, quería hablar con Toga antes de eso, el es tu maestro.

-¿Para que?

-Desde hoy tu serás entrenado como entrene a Ikiryu, se te serán pasados todos los conocimientos milenarios de los demonios, serás entrenado como un demonio ¿Aceptas Zero?

-Si-fue la respuesta del amatista que respondía con suma emoción.

_No faltaba mucho para que el amatista supiera su destino_

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap7-Te amo**

-Desde hoy tu serás entrenado como entrene a Ikiryu, se te serán pasados todos los conocimientos milenarios de los demonios, serás entrenado como un demonio ¿Aceptas Zero?

-Si-fue la respuesta del amatista que respondía con suma emoción.

-Créeme que será un entrenamiento duro-dijo el niño demonio riendo.

-Podré con todo, tranquilo-dijo riendo.

-Bien… espero que tus actos sean mas fuertes que tus palabras, no acepte en vano-dijo un hombre de cabello negro azulado.

-Toga-sensei-dijo el amatista.

-Akira me llamó para que sea su mano derecha durante el entrenamiento-dijo poniendo la mano en el hombro de la mujer.

Zero tragó en seco, su maestro y Akira eran amigos de antaño ambos entrenándole para que peleé seria algo demasiado duro.

Por dos meses el entrenamiento era matador, concentración de poderes, leer mantras demoníacos, aumentar la fuerza, claro Akira solo aumentaba la fuerza no la musculatura, aumentar la agilidad haciéndole poner en las botas suelas de hierro de 10 Kg. Cada uno, en definitiva Akira era una mujer tenebrosa, pobre de Ikiryu que soporto ese entrenamiento por 100 años.

Ya pasando los dos meses Zero había terminado su entrenamiento y comía un plato de ramen junto a Ikiryu como acordaron en la apuesta un descanso antes que la guerra iniciara dentro de 4 horas.

-Te envidio Ikiryu-dijo tomando un poco de fideo.

-Por?

-Bueno, para empezar eres demonio y puedes escoger que comer, o absorber almas, en cambio los vampiros si tienen hambre o toman esas asquerosas pastilla o comen a gente inocente encantándola.

-Bueno como dice mi hermana los vampiros son horribles dulces, pero envueltos en papeles de lindos colores-dijo tomando su refresco.

-Buen dicho.

-¿Zero, odias ser vampiro?

-Si, lo odio como no te imaginas, desearía ser un demonio al menos para variar.

-Creo que mi señora habló de…no, no puede ser.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Creo que puedes ser un demonio Zero.

Al amatista sus ojos le brillaron.

-¿En serio?

-Si…mira debes tomar sangre de un noble o nivel S para que te transformes en uno de nosotros, como noble o nivel S.

-O sea que debo…

-Zero es algo inseguro… tal vez si tomas sangre de demonio puedes morir ya que tu cuerpo por parte es humano-dijo calmando la emoción del chico.

-Ya veo…-dijo mirando triste.

-Oye después de esta guerra ¿Quieres irte con nosotros?

-Irme con ustedes?

-Si… ¿Qué dices?

-Claro, al fin me iré de este lugar-dijo alegre.

Cuando llegaron a la Academia, Ikiryu se fue con su hermana al parecer tenían que hacer un cosa importante, y el director debía desalojar a los estudiantes de la clase Diurna para que no mueran durante la guerra, así que la Academia estaba por así decirlo vacía.

Zero iba muy feliz (a su manera claro XD) hacia su cuarto yendo a prepararse para la guerra, pero notó que…

-Kuran?-dijo el menor sorprendido al ver al castaño apoyado en la pared al lado de su cuarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo serio.

-Quería verte antes de que comience la guerra.

-Y para que?

-¿Zero, te iras con Akira-sensei después de esto?-pregunto

-Si, me iré con ellos, al menos ya no te seré un estorbo, y tu no lo serás para mi-dijo molesto

Pero se dio cuenta que Kuran lo acorralo contra la pared como esa vez.

**ATENCION LEMON!**

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Pienso hacerte mió.

– ¿Qué quieres…?–pero se vio nuevamente atrapado por los labios de Kuran, quien le había empujado contra la pared, encontrándose figurativamente entre la espada y la pared.

Tan absorto estaba intentando responder a los movimientos de Kuran, que no se había dado cuenta de que éste a la vez estaba abriendo la puerta de su cuarto. Cuando la abrió, tomó de la cintura al peliblanco, arrastrándole dentro sin separar sus labios. Una vez en el interior, Kuran cerró rápidamente la puerta, a la vez que su boca se deslizaba por el cuello de Zero, dando largas lamidas.

Zero se encontraba nuevamente contra la pared con los ojos cerrados, escapándose suspiros de placer de sus sonrosados e hinchados labios. Sus manos estaban posadas sobre el pecho del vampiro, disfrutando de la sensación de calidez y fortaleza bajo sus palmas; además de esa forma sentía los fuertes latidos acelerados del corazón de Kuran.

– ¿Ves como es fácil aceptar tus sentimientos?-susurró lujuriosamente Kuran en su oído, para después mordisquearle el lóbulo. Zero gimió débilmente, asombrándose de lo increíblemente sensibles que podían llegar a ser sus oídos. El sangre pura sonrió socarronamente, deleitándose con los gemidos que soltaba el menor, mientras que tomaba al mismo de los glúteos para hacerle sentir nuevamente su erección- Te amo por esto que me provocas. Te amo por hacerme sentir amor. Te amo por que estás aquí ahora. Y ahora al tocarme te has sentenciado a vivir con este amor que te profeso.

Zero entreabrió los ojos nuevamente, fijándose en los ahora completamente cafés de Kuran. No entendía muy bien a qué se refería exactamente con 'sentenciado', pero tampoco tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo. Sólo podía asombrarse de la confidencia del vampiro… ¿quería decir que le amaba, también sentía algo diferente por él? Su corazón dio un brinco de alegría, y no pudo evitar sonreírle feliz a Kuran, aunque su mente decía lo contrario, el castaño quien al verle sonreír volvió a besarle, esta vez lenta y pausadamente; al sentir la lengua de Kuran rozando sus labios fue cuando se decidió a permitirle la entrada. El castaño le degustaba como si fuera uno de los dulces que el menor tanto gozaba y tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, sin prisas recorría su cavidad permitiendo a Zero seguirle de vez en cuando. Finalmente se separó de él.

–Esa hermosa sonrisa…

–Kuran…–musitó observándolo con vergüenza-no debemos…

Zero no pudo terminar, pues su boca estaba ocupada nuevamente en reprimir nuevos gemidos mientras Kuran mordisqueaba su cuello y con la mano que no le sostenía y le desabrochaba ansiosamente el saco.

–Kuran…alguien po-podría…descubrirnos…–musitó como pudo, deteniéndole cuando dejó caer el saco al suelo y se dirigía a la siguiente prenda.

– ¿Y eso te excita, Zero? –le preguntó burlón, pero a pesar de sus palabras se separó lo suficiente del peliblanco como para echar el cerrojo a la puerta, impidiendo interrupciones las cuales serian difíciles de venir.

Pasó a desabrochar la camisa blanca de Zero, descolocada y arrugada. Zero inspiró profundamente el olor a jabón que desprendía el mayor. Su cabello estaba helado, al igual que lo estaban anteriormente sus manos. Enterró su rostro en el hombro del castaño, ahogando un gemido cuando dos dedos de Kuran comenzaron a apretar suavemente uno de sus pezones. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando sintió el aire en su piel, al haber sido desprendido de su camisa. Arqueó la espalda llevándose su mano a la boca para reprimir un gemido más sonoro cuando algo húmedo se apoderó de su otra tetilla. Kuran succionaba y lamía su pezón, endureciéndole. Dio un brinco cuando notó que comenzaba a mordisquearlo, su otra mano continuaba masajeando su otro pezón, moviéndose circularmente, pellizcándolo con suavidad, y el amatista se centraba en contener los vergonzosos gemidos; mientras ambos miembros se frotaban. El mayor se deleitaba con los gemidos del prefecto, pero no le parecía suficiente.

– ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –exclamó alarmado cuando su mano dejaba de atender su pezón para deslizarse hasta el pantalón.

–Al parecer ya no eres indiferente a mi, ¿eh, Zero? –sonrió maliciosamente al ver como este volvía a enterrar su rostro en su hombro, jadeando al sentir la mano del vampiro acariciar su miembro por encima del pantalón.

Se acercó a él volviendo a capturar sus labios, cuando le notó más relajado su mano desabrochó el botón y descendió la cremallera, dejando resbalar los pantalones negros del menor, descubriendo la notable excitación bajo los bóxers. Con una mano sujetó ambas muñecas del amatista impidiendo que se resistiera, cortando el beso.

– ¿Qué…qué vas a hacer? –preguntó temeroso con un profundo sonrojo, viendo como el castaño se relamía observándole con lujuria. Tragó saliva.

Ante la mirada incrédula y desconcertada de Zero, Kuran se agachó frente a él, bajando los boxers dejando al fin libre el miembro del menor. Kuran observó que el cazador enrojecía furiosamente e intentaba apartarse de él, extremadamente cohibido y exclamando cosas sin sentido. Ignoró completamente las quejas y protestas del ángel, tomándole de la cadera para evitar que se resistiera. Sacó su lengua lamiendo largamente la punta de su erección, escuchando como a Zero le dio a penas tiempo de acallar el sonoro gemido. Sonrió socarronamente al tiempo que entreabría la boca tomando parte del miembro, recreándose con la imagen del menor completamente sonrojado, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio inferior para no gemir, mientras sus manos eran apresadas por las de Kuran.

Comenzó a mover la cabeza de adelante a atrás, acostumbrando su garganta. Los gemidos empezaban a ser cada vez menos disimulados conforme avanzaba aquello, y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca al reprimir un largo gemido cuando la boca de Kuran le succionó al completo. Zero sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo si el vampiro seguía así, pero de repente Kuran paró incorporándose velozmente, liberando sus manos para poder taparle la boca y ocultar su quejido de protesta.

–Juro que no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado-Zero arqueó una ceja, respirando de forma sofocada. Kuran le miró penetrantemente durante unos profundos y largos segundos antes de apartar su mano de la cintura del menor para llevarla nuevamente a su miembro, acariciándolo lentamente de forma circular, sin dejar de mirarle. Zero cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio para no volver a gemir

-¿Cómo estas…tan…?–pero no pudo continuar pues Kuran volvió a besarle. Esta vez Zero no le alejó, pero a penas podía soportar los gemidos que morían en la boca del vampiro. El beso del mayor fue exigente y realmente asfixiante, pues al final se tuvo que separar para permitir al menor tomar aire. Aunque no duró mucho pues a los dos segundos estaba enterrando su rostro nuevamente en el hombro de Kuran, jadeante. El mayor aumentó el ritmo sobre la hombría del menor, a la vez que volvía a dirigir su mano a uno de los rosados pezones y mordisqueaba su lóbulo.

–K-Kaname, detente…estoy a punto de…

Su cuerpo habló antes por él, viniéndose en la mano del mayor con un profundo gemido mal disimulado, excitando aun más a Kuran. Con un profundo sonrojo se mordió nuevamente el labio inferior, algo temeroso. El noble le apartó para volver a besarle, dirigiéndole al mismo tiempo a la cama. El amatista tenía que agarrarse al mayor, pues sentía que las piernas le fallaban; luchando inútilmente contra la lengua de su compañero, pues perdió como las demás veces. Kuran le recostó en la cama, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento. Se colocó sobre él, apoyándose en las manos para no recargar su peso contra el cazador. Comenzó a bajar por su barbilla, pasando a lamer su cuello, la clavícula, el hombro, hasta volver a los ya duros pezones, acariciando a la vez sus muslos.

De repente, Kuran se volvió a alejar del menor, quien soltó un pequeño quejido de protesta. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, apoyándose en la pared viéndole intensamente. Zero no podía hacer más que sonrojarse e incorporarse desconcertado, preguntándole con la mirada qué hacía ahora. El mayor en respuesta extendió un brazo, dándole a entender que se acercara. El peliblanco alzó una ceja sin comprender, pero aun de esa manera se acercó a él a gatas.

–Creo que es momento de que se vuelva algo recíproco, ¿no crees, Zero? –susurró a unos centímetros de su boca, sonriendo con verdadera malicia al pensar en ello y ver el rostro interrogativo del ángel. De su ángel.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Como respuesta, Kuran comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón y después el botón, ante la sonrojada mirada de Zero. Le miró tiernamente antes de volver a besarle, siendo correspondido casi de inmediato, a la vez que se bajaba los pantalones. Sin dejar de besarle, le tomó de su mano guiándola a su entrepierna, dándole a entender exactamente qué era lo que quería que hiciera. Le notó tensarse, así que finalizó el beso sin poder evitar lamerle el labio inferior herido por la cabezonería del menor por no gemir, saboreando el ligero sabor a sangre que desprendía despertando más su sed.

–Kaname…yo no…–musitó Zero apenado, intentando apartar su mano de la erección de Kuran.

–Ni de broma pienses que voy a dejarte ir, Zero.

El albino se mordió el labio inferior, apartando la mirada al ver que el vampiro liberaba por completo su miembro. Kuran le lamió la marca de que estaba su cuello estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar la punta de su miembro, se dio cuenta que Kuran retenía el aire. Sonrió para sí mismo al sentirse con un poco de poder sobre el orgulloso vampiro. Se puso a imitar los movimientos que anteriormente le había hecho, siendo ayudado por la mano de Kuran que le dirigía. Ahora era el turno del mayor de jadear, animando al pequeño a aumentar el ritmo, quien le observaba extasiado, excitado. Kuran le besó nuevamente, tomándole de la nuca para hacerlo más profundo. Zero continuaba masturbándole aunque ya no estuviera la mano del mayor obligándole…le gustaba ver como él también podía hacer que Kuran gimiera como tan vergonzosamente él lo hacía… Kuran cortó el beso, empujándole contra la cama, tumbándole; colocándose él encima del otro apartando su mano del miembro.

Rápidamente el castaño volvió a tomar el control de la situación, enterrando nuevamente la cabeza en el pecho del cazador, mordisqueándole y pellizcando sus pezones. Zero arqueó la espalda, soltando pequeños suspiros de placer. Kuran llevó su otra mano a la boca del amatista, introduciendo tres dedos. Zero comenzó a lamerlos concienzudamente, sintiendo un pequeño vacío en el estomago al pensar en lo que vendría. Pero no pudo pensar mucho pues el vampiro había comenzado a concentrarse en mordisquearle ahora el lóbulo de la oreja, golpeándole con su cálido aliento en el cuello provocándole escalofríos. Kuran retiró sus dedos de la boca de Zero, dirigiéndolos a su entrada.

–Zero. Sabes lo que hacemos, ¿verdad?

Zero le observó vacilante, con los ojos vidriosos de placer. ¿Qué pretendía preguntándole esa idiotez? Sabia que era lo mas estúpido que había hecho, y aun si sabiéndolo estaba haciendo eso con él, sería por algo… ¿no? Finalmente asintió.

Al ver que tras unos segundos no hacía nada, se decidió a abrazarle torpemente.

-Lo se... idiota –añadió con una débil sonrisa.

Como toda respuesta, el vampiro deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior. Zero se volvió a morder el labio, reprimiendo un suspiro doloroso. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que esto no era ni el principio. Kuran movía el solitario dedo en su interior, acostumbrando la entrada. No le dejó tiempo a habituarse cuando introdujo el segundo, escuchando un gemido ahogado del ángel a la vez que le estrechaba fuertemente, presionando su frente contra su hombro izquierdo. Al igual que con el anterior, comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior, notando al menor temblar ligeramente. Al unir el tercer dedo a los otros dos, el albino se aferró a su espalda fuertemente, clavándole las uñas ligeramente y escapándosele un gemido doloroso. No era para tanto. No era para tanto. O eso era de lo que intentaba mentalizarle al mismo tiempo que el mayor le preparaba, acariciando lentamente sus muslos con la otra mano. Jadeó cuando volvió a mordisquearle el lóbulo, intentando que se relajara.

Cuando pensó que había sido más que suficiente, le separó de él haciendo que se apoyara en la cama, retirando los dedos de su interior. Le miró profundamente con un sentimiento que Zero no podía descifrar. Y Zero no haría menos que devolverle esa misma mirada. Finalmente le vio lentamente dibujar una media sonrisa lujuriosa y maliciosa.

–Por favor abre las piernas, Zero.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ya le estaba tomando de las rodillas firmemente, separándoselas, y él acomodándose, colocando la punta de su miembro en su entrada. Zero continuaba mirándole casi sin parpadear, con los ojos muy abiertos, conteniendo la respiración expectante. Kuran se inclinó tomando posesión nuevamente de sus labios, robándole el aliento. Sintió al menor tensarse cuando comenzó a penetrarle lentamente; Zero volvía a aferrarse a él, clavándole más que antes las uñas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar ahora también la salida de las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus orbes amatistas. Poco a poco se abría paso en su interior, arrancándole un pequeño gemido ahogado de dolor. Le sintió enterrarse más profundamente, gimiendo mientras le comentaba sobre lo deliciosa que era su estrechez. Entreabrió los ojos, observando la cara de concentración mezclada con placer del vampiro. Inspiró profundamente intentando relajarse, atontándose con el aroma que desprendía; algunos de sus cabellos cafés, mientras otros se adherían a su piel por medio del sudor. Finalmente sintió como Kuran comenzaba a moverse, aun lentamente permitiendo que se adaptara.

Arqueó la espalda con un gutural sonido cuando al aumentar de ritmo el castaño rozó determinado punto nervioso en él. El noble sonrió socarronamente, acometiendo nuevamente en dicho punto placentero del menor. Zero mordió su mano derecha para evitar nuevos sonidos que pudieran descubrirles por mas corta que fuese la cifra de probabilidad, pero el ritmo acelerado de Kuran y su empeño en que hiciera lo contrario (gemir cuanto más alto, mejor) le complicaban bastante, al fin y al cabo aun no terminaba de habituarse a esa extraña mezcla entre el contraste de placer y dolor. Miró desconcertado al mayor cuando se retiró de él. Kuran le observó nuevamente; sus ojos lagrimosos por los sollozos con un brillo exótico, las mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas por el paso de las lágrimas, su mano derecha dejando entrever los hinchados labios escarlatas y el cabello de plata revuelto y desordenado. No pudo evitar excitarse aun más: era la escena más erótica que había visto en su maldita vida.

Le tomó de las caderas, incorporándole. Le escuchó soltar una exclamación, reclamándole saber qué retorcida idea pervertida se le había ocurrido. Volvió a apoyar la espalda en la pared, aun sujetando al cazador, quien se sostenía afirmando las manos en sus hombros. Comenzó a penetrarle nuevamente conforme le dejaba caer sobre él. Gimieron en estéreo cuando le hubo atravesado por completo, Kuran de placer y Zero aun se preguntaba si del sufrimiento o del júbilo. Las acometidas comenzaron a tomar un ritmo, y los jadeos sólo se veían interrumpidos por los hambrientos y asfixiantes besos.

–Ahh…Zero, eres sólo mío…comprendes… ¿verdad?

–Si…bastardo chupasangre.

Zero le respondió iniciando él otro beso, sabiendo que aunque lo intentara no le saldría más la voz o si le salía serían completamente incoherencias, por lo que decidió responderle de esa forma, sabiendo que el idiota lo comprendería. Kuran descendió la mano para atender nuevamente el miembro del niño, quien dio un pequeño espasmo, ahogando gemidos cada vez más difíciles de aguantar y más largos. Kuran no soporto mas y clavo sus filosos colmillos en el blanco cuello de su cazador, haciendo que este hiciera lo mismo con el. No tardó mucho en venirse primero Zero, derramándose entre los cuerpos sudorosos de ambos, para después seguirle Kuran con un gutural jadeo sin preocuparse en apartarse de su interior. Kuran le volvió a besar, lentamente mientras salía de su interior. Zero le correspondió ignorando el incomodo pinchazo dolorido que le recorría la parte baja. El vampiro cortó el beso para pasar a recostarle y limpiarle.

Kuran se había ido primero; Zero cuando vio que el otro ya se fue, se arregló rápido y salió de su cuarto asegurándolo, y se fue corriendo a donde supondría que estaba su amigo..

-Zero que bien que estas aquí…alguien quiere verte-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quien?

-Mayuki-sama, esta aquí quiere hablar contigo, antes de que la guerra comience.

Zero no podía creerlo iba a ver a la demonio mas fuerte.

_La mujer que el joven admiraba aparecería frente a sus ojos_

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap8-Encuentro con la verdadera líder**

-Zero que bien que estas aquí…alguien quiere verte-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quien?

-Mayuki-sama, esta aquí quiere hablan contigo antes de que la guerra comience.

Zero no podía creerlo iba a ver a la demonio mas fuerte.

El no pudo contener el nerviosismo, pero estaría preparado para hablar con la Demonio pacifista

Entró a la habitación donde le esperaba la mujer, cuando entró vio una mesa de té un par de tazas de porcelana y pasteles finos todos bien colocados sobre la mesa de caoba y tapada con una mantel de bordados que al parecer los encajes eran telas de araña.

-Zero?-se oyó una voz adulta pero femenina desde la mesa.

-Mayuki-sama?-pregunto acercándose mas.

Sus ojos vieron sorprendidos a una mujer anciana, no encorvada, de ojos rojos, cabellos blancos canosos, utilizando un vestido que le cubría todo hasta los talones, y un sombrero blanco al igual que el vestido.

-Zero eres tu-dijo la mujer sonriendo-pero muchacho no te quedes ahí parado toma asiento-dijo con una grata sonrisa.

-Eh gracias-dijo sentándose en la fina silla.

-¿Té?-dijo mostrando la tetera.

-Claro-dijo acercando la taza de porcelana.

-Bien Zero seguramente te debes de estar preguntando el porque estoy aquí-dijo sorbiendo el té.

-Si estoy sorprendido jamás pensé que usted viniera sin avisar antes a Akira o a Ikiryu-dijo sorbiendo el té-*sabe muy bien pero a la vez es extraño este no es un té cualquiera*

-Pues si no avise lo avise solo hace unas 2 horas, por eso Ikiryu se separó de ti y se fue con su hermana a preparar mi llegada y dime ¿Qué hiciste durante estos dos meses? Supongo por tu energía que has subido mucho tu nivel de poder.

-Entrene mucho, las técnicas de entrenamiento de Akira son devastadores para cualquiera que la ejerza.

-Pues si yo misma la entrene, así que ella entreno a su hermano y a ti-dijo probando algo del pastel.

-Si…

-Zero…querido tus ojos están brillando con intensidad ¿En quien piensas?-dijo sonriendo

-(rojo) ¿Yo? Nada no pienso en nadie…no crea que pienso en ese bastardo de Kuran…-Zero se tapó la boca rápidamente, había metido la pata.

-Así que piensas en Kaname Kuran-dijo sonriendo picaronamente.

-¿Qué…yo…?no…

-Mi muchacho, he vivido por mas de 2000 años se que cuando a uno le brillan los ojos esta pensando en la persona que ama-dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no…

-Hijo

-Bueno me gusta un poco.

-Que será mucho-dijo riendo

-Mayuki-sama-dijo rojo-…Yo estoy confundido no se si estoy enamorado de Kuran o de...

-Iki-chan?

-Si-asintió avergonzado.

-Bueno, en primera, tu no estas enamorado de Ikiryu, el pequeño atrae a cuanta gente se le acerque, no siempre es amor, lo que hace sentir a los demás.

-…-Zero miraba confundido, pero quería que la mujer siguiera.

-Mira, tu lo amas como a un hermano y fácilmente lo puedes confundir con el amor carnal-dijo tranquila-Y él pues… también te ama como a su hermano ya que se entrego en cuerpo y alma a otra persona.

-¿Que? Ikiryu tiene pareja ¿Quién es?-dijo sorprendido.

-Pues solo te diré que es el hijo de mi mejor amigo que en paz descanse y de una demonio también amiga mía, el es un demonio de rango S su padre fue un gran comandante en las guerra del Japón y claro tenia de sobrenombre "El comandante perro" (ya sabrán quien es).

-Habla de…

-El mismo…pero bueno, Zero tranquilo la única persona a la que amas es a Kuran-san

Zero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Pero de pronto se escucho una explosión a las afueras de la Academia.

-Mayuki-sama ya han venido y vienen con Giovanni-dijo Akira molesta por la sorpresa.

-Sabia que el muy imbécil iba a traicionarnos… ¿Con cuantos llegó?

-Sobrepasan a nuestras tropas, debe irse de inmediato-dijo el niño demonio detrás de su hermana.

-Akira utiliza el pergamino de la hiedra y el otro el pergamino del cuervo, te lo encargo-dijo seria tomando su bastón y parándose.

-Mayuki-sama-dijo parándose el amatista.

-Mi niño, hazme sentir orgullosa de que eres el mejor cazador de vampiros como lo fue tu padre-dijo tomando el rostro del muchacho-Ah casi se me olvida, Zero toma esto (entregándole un frasco lleno de un liquido rojo oscuro casi llegando al negro) no lo abras hasta que lo creas conveniente-dijo parándose en el centro de la sala-Y por cierto el té que tomaste te aumentará la agilidad y la fuerza, suerte Akira, Ikiryu, Zero.

Dichas esas palabras, dio tres golpes con su bastón y desaprecio.

-Ikiryu, Zero prepárense yo iré a ver si Toga esta listo y los estudiantes humanos se ha ido-dijo para luego salir corriendo.

-¿Listo Zero?

-Claro-dijo saliendo junto con Ikiryu de la sala para prepararse.

_La guerra ha comenzado_

**Continuara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap9-Nace un nuevo demonio**

Zero salio corriendo de la sala, por su fiel Bloody Rose e Ikiryu por una especie de oz con una cadena colgándole del mango.

-Bueno hoy es una buena noche para mata-dijo Zero sonriendo.

-Ya lo creo-dijo sonriendo su amigo.

Salieron de la habitación para llegar al patio donde se estaban concentrando.

-Vaya, vaya así que esta es tu tropa-dijo Akira mirando a Rido.

-Si ¿Sorprendida?

-En realidad no mucho, sabia que el idiota de Giovanni iba a traicionarnos-dijo señalando al hombre grande y fornido.

-Bien Akira no te detengo para que ajustes cuentas, yo voy por una presa mas cercana a mi familia-dijo despareciendo.

-Cielos Akira-sama que hermosa se esta noche con ese traje de maestra-dijo burlón el hombre.

-Jaja-rió sarcástica-Bueno basta de parloteo a pelear-dijo sacando una espada que era de su tamaño, enfrente de miles de demonios nivel D.

Mientras tanto los nobles vampiros peleaban contra los niveles E.

-Hola sobrino-dijo Rido.

-Rido Kuran-dijo el castaño escupiendo las palabras.

-Es hora de que tu y tu hermana haga compañía a sus padres en el otro mundo.

-No lo creo-dijo cambiando el color de sus ojos a rojo brillante-Yuki ve con los demás yo me encargo de Rido.

-Pero Ni-sama…

-Hazme caso!-dijo el chico e inmediatamente fue obedecido.

Zero e Ikiryu peleaban contra demonios y vampiros a la vez.

-*El té funciona*-pensó el amatista mientras recargaba.

-Mi hermana esta siendo acorralada por Giovanni-dijo asustado el más bajito.

-Pero tu hermana estará bien, es la mas fuerte-dijo Zero.

-Si lo se, pero Giovanni siempre la observaba mientras ella entrenaba, y conoce de muchos venenos que matan demonios, el es muy fuerte y con tantos tipos acorralándola, mi hermana…-dijo mientras golpeaba a 5 a la vez.

-Ve con ella yo también siento que esta debilitándose-dijo disparando.

-Pero…Zero…

-VE NO HAY TIEMPO!-dijo recargando las balas.

-Me iré pero no sin antes-el niño saco un pergamino de ahí salieron 20 sombras-Teufelsrabe (cuervo oscuro) 15 de ustedes dispérsense y ayuden mientras que los demás obedezcan a Zero-dijo el niño para salir corriendo.

-Bien adelante…-dijo Zero corriendo con los Teufelsrabe siguiéndole con sus enorme guadañas.

Mientras en la pelea de Kuran.

La pelea iba mal Rido había ganado mas fuerza de la que estimaban los cálculos del castaño.

-Cansado Kaname?-dijo riendo el mayor.

Kuran respondió con golpes al mayor.

Pero las garras del enemigo le clavaron en la pierna dejándolo inmovilizado.

-*Kuran…esta…perdiendo* Teufelsrabe sientan la presencia de Rido Kuran y guíenme a el-los espíritus hicieron caso y guiaron al protagonista a la pelea-Kuran!-dijo sorprendido el chico al ver que el castaño estaba perdiendo.

-Z…Zero-dijo viendo al menor.

-Oh no cazador no te interpondrás-dijo llamando a mas soldados.

La pelea era difícil los vampiros estaban mas resistentes que la anterior vez.

-Deberé decirte Zero con cada vampiro que te rasguñe se drenara tu energía-dijo Rido mientras peleaba contra su sobrino.

Zero estaba cansado los Teufelsrabe ya no quedaban mas, era un momento difícil.

Mientras con Akira.

-Hermana son muchos-dijo el menor.

-Lo se.

-Es tu fin Akira!-grito el traidor para luego darle un ultimo golpe a la chica hasta que.

Se oyó un disparó.

-Toga idiota llagas tarde a la fiesta, apresúrate y ayúdame de una maldita vez-dijo fingiendo molestia la mujer.

-Claro; Ikiryu-dijo el mayor.

-Si?

-Ve a ayudar a Zero solo siente su energía y te llevara a el-dijo el hombre, para luego ser obedecido.

Zero mientras tanto ya no podía mas y Kuran peor.

-Llegó tu fin Kaname-dijo Rido sujetándole por el cuello estando a punto de clavarle en el corazón.

-*No quiero que mueras Kuran!* NO!-Zero tomo el frasco y lo tomo de un golpe, y una luz se desprendió de el causando confusión a Rido que soltó a Kuran para cubrirse de la luz.

De ahí apareció Zero, su cabello plateado había crecido hasta llegar a sus caderas, enmarcando su rostro en mechones desiguales; sus rasgados ojos amatistas ahora tenían un brillo irreal y las pupilas parecidas a las de un gato; sus orejas ahora eran puntiagudas, y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban ver los dos pares de afilados colmillos; los cambios más destacables eran las marcas, del mismo color que sus ojos, en el lado derecho de su cara, torso y en la muñeca izquierda, y el nuevo par de alas de negro.

Era mitad vampiro, mitad cazador y mitad demonio.

El hibrido mas fuerte de la historia.

_La guerra dará fin con la aparición de un nuevo ser_

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap10-Decisión**

-*No quiero que mueras Kuran!* NO!-Zero tomo el frasco y lo tomo de un golpe, y una luz se desprendió de el causando confusión a Rido que soltó a Kuran para cubrirse de la luz.

De ahí apareció Zero, su cabello plateado había crecido hasta llegar a sus caderas, enmarcando su rostro en mechones desiguales; sus rasgados ojos amatistas ahora tenían un brillo irreal y las pupilas parecidas a las de un gato; sus orejas ahora eran puntiagudas, y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban ver los dos pares de afilados colmillos; los cambios más destacables eran las marcas, del mismo color que sus ojos, en el lado derecho de su cara, torso y en la muñeca izquierda, y el nuevo par de alas de negro.

Era mitad vampiro, mitad cazador y mitad demonio.

El hibrido mas fuerte de la historia.

Rido observaba horrorizado la imagen de su enemigo, le triplicaba la fuerza.

Zero solo levanto la palma y mando una corriente de aire que hizo volar al enemigo.

-Ri…do-decía caminando lento.

-No me derrotaras cazador-dijo molesto y mando a una gran tropa que salio de los suelos todos cuando iban a atacarle, Zero abrió mas los ojos y emitió una luz que desintegro al enemigo.

-Imposible-dijo molesto.

-Es…hora-dijo despareciendo.

Rido no sabia donde se había ido pero pronto sintió unas enredaderas plateadas desgarrándole la piel, tras gritar del dolor Zero utilizo u Bloody Rose y de un solo disparo, desintegro a Rido Kuran y así ganó la guerra.

Los demonios había desaparecido junto a los vampiros E dejando solo a heridos.

-Ka…na…me-decía viendo la gran herida de el vampiro que se hallaba contra un árbol.

-Zero…-vio como el amatista lo curaba y su apariencia volvía a la normalidad; después de curarle su transformación se termino y por el cansancio cayó rendido en el regazo de Kuran-*Gracias…te amo*-pensó mientras el al igual que el amor de su vida perdía el conocimiento.

En la mañana abrió los ojos cierto amatista, siendo recibido por su nueva raza.

-Zero que gran pelea destruiste a Rido-dijo el niño emocionado.

-Si…porque?-pregunto el chico.

-Yo te respondo eso-dijo Mayuki entrando a cuarto con su bastón de plata-Akira, Ikiryu ¿Nos dejan solos?-dijo sentándose en la silla blanca.

-Como diga-dijeron los hermanos y se fueron.

-¿Por qué yo…?

-Te transformaste?...bueno, lo que bebiste fue la sangre de mi difunto hermano Kikumaru-dijo tranquila-Este antes de morir me dijo que su sangre la guardara ya que tuvo una visión, en la que un muchacho de ojos amatista y cabello de plata tomara su sangre.

-Si ese hombre no hubiera sido yo?

-La sangre se hubiera vuelto veneno y te hubiera matado; por suerte no lo hizo, ahora eres un demonio nivel S, vampiro nivel D, y cazador nivel S eres el único hibrido de esa clase-dijo alegre.

-Si…Ahora que pasara?

-Pues es tu decisión irte con nosotros, o quedarte aquí-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Mientras tanto el los dormitorios de la luna.

-Siempre quise verte así-dijo Akira entre risas discretas, viendo a un Kuran en su cama lleno de vendajes.

-Que graciosa-Oye ¿A que viniste? No creo que a reírte de mi estado-dijo con duda.

-En parte si, pero vengo a decirte algo, Zero es un demonio nivel S.

-Lo se.

-Es normal que un demonio de esa clase siendo principiante, deba irse con nosotros-dijo seria.

-¿Cuándo se van?

-Dentro de 4 horas, Zero esta completamente curado, el ser demonio S tiene sus ventajas.

-….-Kuran no demostraba su disgusto, Zero iba a irse con ellos, el preferiría mil veces irse con ellos que ahora consideraba su gran familia.

-Pero…Zero debe decidir si irse o no.

-*Así que aun…*

-Bueno creo que me despediré de una vez-dijo para dirigirse a la puerta-Cuídate Kuran-dijo son una sincera sonrisa para luego irse del edificio.

En el cuarto de Zero.

Ikiryu preparaba sus maletas, pero Zero ni siquiera había tomado ropa.

-Zero lo que estas haciendo es lo mejor, para ti.

-Pero no estoy seguro.

-Tranquilo, lo que haces no es pecado-dijo sonriendo

-Tienes razón-dijo serio, para luego irse.

Habitación de la luna.

-Takuma

-Si?

-Zero ya se fue?

-Vi entrar a su limosina a Akira Raiyeki, a Mayuki Ryo y a Ikiryu, pero no a Zero quizás este entró antes.

-Gracias eso es todo-dijo triste, con una venia Takuma se fue.

-Zero…-dijo mirando al techo.

-¿Que?-dijo entrando por la ventana, Kuran no cabía de la sorpresa y la alegría de verlo.

-Zero por que?..

-Hable con Mayuki-sama, vendrán cada mes a ver mis avances como demonio, además que Cross necesita a alguien aparte de Yagari-sensei para que le haga compañía…y necesitan que alguien vigile, a los demás estudiantes…y….y…-no pudo terminar porque fue jalado hacia la cama para ser besado con pasión.

-Zero…me amas?-dijo rompiendo el beso para luego verle a los ojos.

-Bueno…yo creo que…si-dijo rojo cual rosa.

Ese día ni Zero ni Kuran salieron solo estaban ellos, gimiendo sus nombres, acariciándose, abrazándose, besándose, amándose.

_El hombre comete errores y acierto en sus decisiones, y esta vez el amatista, tomo la mejor decisión._

**Continuara… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! este es el final de uno de mis fanfics de esta pareja, aqui hay una pareja inesperada aunque di indicios el cap 8 pero igual, dejen comentarios para ver si publicar la historia de esa pareja, en fin gracias a todas las que siguieron el fic (T.T me siento contenta).**

**Cap11-Epílogo**

Pasaron 3 años desde que Zero se había vuelto demonio, y se había hecho amante del castaño.

-Vamos querido no hay que llegar tarde-dijo un chica castaña con un vestido beige jalando a un hombre de traje negro.

-Si amor-dijo el hombre con lentes negros.

Yuki se había casado con el chico que le gustaba desde la Academia, vivían felices y esta tenia un bebe que venia en camino.

-No hay que llegar tarde-dijo Kain viendo su reloj.

-Ya lo se-dijo Ruka arreglando su vestido rojo-APRESURATE AIDO RIMA Y SHIKI ESPERAN EN EL AUTO!-grito.

-YA VOY-dijo el rubio saliendo de su cuarto con un traje negro.

-Vamos, vamos-dijo Ruka empujando a Aido.

-*Eres la mas emocionada ¿No?*-pensó Kain con una gota en la sien.

Los nobles se habían mudado a una mansión, donde estaban Aido, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki y Takuma, todos compartiendo los gastos, vivían de forma tranquila.

-Ya será hora-dijo Mayuki vestida de Blanco con encajes negros-¿Akira, Sesshomaru, creen que podrías ir a apresurarlos?

-Claro-dijo Akira vestida de rojo sangre con un chalet color blanco y Sesshomaru vestido de negro por completo.

Akira seguía siendo gran aliada de las prisiones, Mayuki como siempre pacifista y amante de las fiestas de té y en cuanto a Ikiryu se había casado con Sesshomaru a voluntad de ambos, ellos vivían tranquilos en una mansión japonesa no muy lejos de Akira y de Mayuki.

-Zero ¿Ya estas listo?-pregunto Ikiryu vestido de negro con una camisa roja.

-Si…

-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Yo? No-dijo arreglando su camisa-Listo estoy listo

-En serio yo creía que la camisa va dentro y la corbata de le debe ver el moño-dijo riendo.

-Bueno son errores, y si estoy algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo todo estará bien (arreglándole) listo.

-(sonido de puerta) Zero ¿Ya estas listo?-pregunto Akira.

-Si ya esta listo-dijo Ikiryu.

-Genial, vamos-dijo la mayor abriendo la puerta.

En la gran recepción de la mansión Ryu demonios, cazadores y vampiros se acomodaron para asistir al gran evento, no solo se celebraba la alianza de 3 razas sino una unión de dos vidas Zero y Kuran.

Kuran esperaba paciente, vestido de elegante frac, con Takuma y Shiki como sus padrinos.

Ya se abrieron las puertas y entraron primero el líder de los cazadores que se sentó al lado de Mayuki en la mesa principal frente a una especie de altar.

Después entró Zero, vestido de blanco con camisa negra, completamente nervioso, bueno era su boda después de todo.

Ikiryu y Sesshomaru se acomodaron en su lugar como padrinos del amatista.

Ahí comenzó la ceremonia.

-Estamos reunidos en la misión Ryu para no solo aliar 3 razas sino también dos vidas, la de Zero Kiryu y Kaname Kuran; ¿Hay alguna objeción?...bien (dirigiéndose a Kuran) Kaname Kuran aceptas esta unión con Zero Kiryu?

-Si.

-Zero Kiryu aceptas esta unión con Kaname Kuran?

-Si.

-Por el poder que se me fue concedido hace 1000 años declaro unión entre estos dos seres y la alianza entre, demonios, cazadores y vampiros-dijo por ultimo en una copa de vidrio, el líder de los cazadores, Mayuki y Kuran se cortaron y derramaron su sangre a la copa llena de agua, dejando así huella de la alianza.

La ceremonia termino, y la fiesta comenzó.

Después de la fiesta que duro hasta media noche, Zero se fue con Kuran a un hotel a pasar su noche de bodas.

Ya en la habitación…

Zero se hallaba en la cama recostado y apresado por los labios de Kuran.

-Zero…-decía entre besos mientras lo desvestía.

-Kaname…-decía suspirando.

-Te amo…-dijeron al unísono., mientras las llamas de la pasión ardían con fuerza.

La unión de dos vidas dio lugar a una vida de serenidad en tres razas para toda la eternidad.

_**The End**_


End file.
